


Happy Christmas (Down and Dirty)

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neville tries to seduce Harry by being wet and dirty. Post-Hogwarts.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Happy Christmas (Down and Dirty)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on sociofemme's Happy Christmas and written for the remixredux challenge.

Neville stood down the street from the house debating on if he should approach it or not. It had been quite some time since they’d last spoken, and he was nervous. Just as he gathered up his courage to walk up and knock on the door a car whizzed by, throwing a large pile of slush and water all over him. He was drenched head to toe. _Guess I haven’t got much of a choice now,_ he thought. 

Neville sucked up his courage, squared his shoulders, and knocked on the door. As the door opened he smiled and said, “Happy Christmas, Harry.” He looked a mess and he knew it, and could tell by the look on Harry’s face that his dropping by was not only a surprise, but possibly unwelcome.

“Neville? What are you doing here?” Harry asked, which only confirmed Neville’s suspicions. He should just turn and leave, save himself some face. But no, he was here, and he was going to do what he’d come to do. Well, after he got cleaned up. 

“Wishing you a happy holiday?” Neville more asked than spoke. Harry blinked at him, looking - bewildered? “Uh, I was in the neighborhood and I had a bit of an accident, got passed by an auto on my way to my Uncle’s and well it spat water and slush all over me. Could I uh, use your shower? I’d do a cleaning charm, but you know how awful I am at those.” He blushed a little, there was no way Harry was going to say yes, as he seemed a bit annoyed. 

“Uh, sure. Come in,” Harry said, motioning Neville in after a long pause. “I’ll take care of your clothes while you’re in the shower.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Neville grinned. He left a trail of muck behind him as he entered, and could almost see Harry mentally cringing. “Sorry, about that.”

As he made his way to the loo, he could hear Harry mumbling _scourgify_ behind him, obviously cleaning up the mess. Shutting himself in the bathroom, Neville smiled at Harry. He quickly disrobed - well, as quickly as one can when drenched and tossed his clothing in a wet heap outside the bathroom. 

While in the shower, Neville heard the door creak open a crack. He heard a soft charm muttered followed by a light, dry plop on the counter, presumably his clothing. “Thanks Harry,“ he said, his voice muffled by the shower.

“No problem,” Harry replied before the door shut.

Sure enough, when he got out and dried off, his clothes were waiting neatly for him. He dressed and headed out into the hall, still looking quite messy, but clean and mostly dry. He found Harry out in the lounge and smiled. 

Harry shook his head and came over to tidy up Neville, whose tie was off on another plane of existence, his robes askew and misbuttoned. Neville stepped closer, nearly towering over Harry, watching him bemusedly. He needed now to do what he’d come here for, but he worried that he’d already imposed too much and didn’t want to push too much. 

“Better. Ready?” Harry asked, looking up through soft lashes. _Boys shouldn't have eyelashes that nice,_ Neville thought. 

“Thanks, Harry. You’re great, you know that?” Neville asked, smiling at the other man. 

“Thanks, Neville. But really, it’s just a tie,” Harry replied. 

“Not just that, Harry. It’s everything. Not just saving the world and defeating You-Know-Who, it’s-” 

“You’ve been talking to Hermione, haven’t you?” Harry cut him off. 

“Yeah, she suggested I might drop in,” Neville nodded, smiling a bit. “I’ve been meaning to for quite some time, but this,” he motioned to his robes, “wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Thanks,” Harry said bitterly.

 _This was a bad idea,_ Neville thought. _I should just leave. No, no. I came here to do this, I may as well give it a try. If I’m going to be turned away, I’ll at least be turned away having kissed him._ At that Neville leaned in and kissed Harry, enjoying Harry’s soft, slender lips, much thinner than his own. 

Harry broke the kiss, “Look, if this is some sort of pity thing-”

“Pity? Just whom is pitying whom here?” Neville asked. He knew this was a bad idea. He was hurt and was regretting his courage.

“You said Hermione told you that you should drop in. What else did she tell you to do?” Harry asked, his voice tainted with bitterness.

“She just said that you’d broken up with you last boyfriend,” Neville replied, blinking. “I just thought you might be taking applications, thought it would be worth the shot.”

“Applications?” Harry laughed.

“Well, yeah,” Neville chuckled, leaning in for another kiss. This one was better, as he was less nervous and no longer felt the fear of rejection.

Before he knew it, they had kissed their way over to the couch, Neville’s body sliding over Harry’s as they laid down. “Stay?” Harry asked.

“But my uncle’s party,” Neville mumbled, as he kissed his way down Harry’s neck. 

“Can’t you be late?” Harry inquired, his hands tracing up Neville’s back. 

“I suppose,” he replied. He would rather not go, and stay in Harry’s arms all night, but he knew that wasn’t an option.

“You’ll have to do more than suppose, “ Harry teased. He pulled Neville’s face up to his for another kiss, his tongue exploring Neville’s mouth. 

Neville moaned into Harry’s kiss, his body pressing firmly against Harry’s. He let his hands explore and soon he was dying to touch Harry’s skin and was tugging at both their clothes. A tangled mass of limbs, they nearly fell off the couch as they shimmied out of their trousers and underpants. Merlin, how Neville had longed for this moment. 

“Harry,” he asked. “You sure you want to do this?” He was mostly unsure because of the alternating hot and cold reactions he’d gotten from Harry since he’d knocked on the door.

“Better not back out on me now,” Harry grunted, rubbing his erection against Neville’s.

Neville sighed with relief and kissed Harry again, grinding their hips together. He slowly kissed his way down Harry’s body, teasing him. Reaching Harry’s cock, he grasped it in his hand and gave it a few strokes, smiling at Harry before taking it into his mouth. 

He could hear Harry’s moans and gasps as he moved up and down, his tongue teasing the underside of his cock. “Neville,” Harry gasped as he neared orgasm. “I’m going to-” But Neville continued, swallowing down the semen when Harry came. 

Harry pulled Neville up and kissed him, enjoying the taste of himself on Neville’s lips before reversing their positions and returning the favour. 

“Harry, have I told you that you’re the best yet?” Neville asked, panting. 

Harry chuckled, “Yes, you’d told me. But I’d have to disagree - you are.” 

Neville blushed, “Come with me to my uncle’s party?”

Harry nodded, “Sure thing.” They both hurriedly got dressed. Harry once again straightening out Neville’s clothes. “Perhaps we should apparate there. No need to get dirty again.”

Neville grinned, agreeing with Harry. They apparated over, surprising everyone with their lateness.


End file.
